


Sweet Salvation: A Homer and Flanders Love Story

by juicydhugger



Series: Homerotica [2]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Rick and Morty, Shrek (Movies), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers, The Simpsons
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Assault, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Butt Chugging, Character Death, Clown Penis, Creampie, Crossover, Farting, Forbidden Love, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Gen, Horses, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Not Safe For Anyone, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, Ogres, Orgy, Other, Penises, Plot Twists, Public Nudity, Redemption, Rimming, Self-Insert, Shotgun, Shrek References, Suicide, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, anal insertion, beastiality, beer in ass, gay orgy, horse, lol, ned flanders has two penises, shrexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicydhugger/pseuds/juicydhugger
Summary: A brand new Homerotica experience is here as Homer Simpson and Ned Flanders discover that they love one thing: sex! With each oter! This is no dream! (crosspost)
Relationships: Carl Carlson/Lenny Leonard, Ned Flanders/Homer Simpson, Ned Flanders/Moe Szyslak, Ned Flanders/Waylon Smithers, Snake Jailbird/Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, homer simpson/ned flanders/apu nahasapeemapetilon, homer simpson/ned flanders/seymour skinner, homer simpson/shrek, krusty the clown/homer simpson/groundskeeper willie, moe szyslak/barney gumble, ned flanders/homer simpson/timothy lovejoy, snake jailbird/ned flanders/homer simpson
Series: Homerotica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996681
Kudos: 6





	1. Sweet Salvation

Ned Flander was in his yard, gardeneing and watering his flowers. Homer Simpsoon was driving hom from work and accidentelly crashed into a tree. he stepped ou t of the car and caught on fire, screaming like a maniacal gorilla.

"Oh Homer!" Ned sad. He took out jis hose and sprayed Homner with it, and Homer was not on fire asnd was wet.

"Pewh," Homer said. "You really saved my bacn, Flanders!"

"Nothing I wouldn't do for my neghbor, Ned said. "Maybe you outta chaunge your clothes?"

"Right now?" Homer askd.

"You can cum in my house," Ned repled. "Rod and Todd are at scool right now, so yo don't hafe to worry about anywone walking in on you Homer!"

"Homer shurgged. "Okay," said Homner. He walked into Fladres house and proceeded to get nuude. His wet, naked, fat body glistned in the light. Homer took a look into the mirror and admired the studly man he thought hewas.

"How's it going homer?" Ned ased. He walked in to see Homer's completely naed secual body. Homer turned around and screamed as Ned caught a climse of Homer's 12 inch penus. "Well..."

"Wahteew you doing here?!" Homer yelled, struggling to cover his massive yellow squash.

"Taking in the sights," Ned said. He unzipped his patns and droped them, exposing his two 13 inch God-given holy hammers. "Now homer," he said, bending over, "Will you give this serveant of God salvation in my butthole?"

Homer hmmed to himself, rubbing his fat chun. "Well, okay," he replied. "I'm going to nail your ass like it's Jebus!"

He instered his hot rod inside of Ned's holy cavern. The God lovin dude was getting his pooper pounded like Scratchy getting his head bashed in by Itchy.

"That's the spot, Homer!" Ned exclaimed. "Oh Lord, bless this diddly donger!"

Homer grabbed onto Ned's well sculpted ass and thrusted hardeer. "I'm gonna cum!~" Homer said cumming in Ned's colon. His sperm filled the two dicked god man's shitter. As Homer was catching his breath, who else but Granpa Simpson would walk in?

"I've lost my meds again," Gandpa said. He then saw the two men fuckng. "OH MY GOD!"

Grandpa then had a hart attack and dyed.


	2. Lovejoy's Holy Diver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lovejoy wants some action, too

It grandpa's funral, the old simp son was being buyed in the old Sprinfeld Cemertary. Meanwhile, Homer was getting his hands washed in the bathroom and his dick sucked by Ned. Hoer grabed the sies of the sink as Ned experty felated Homer's Beer Can. Homer came down Ne'ds throat.

"Well, there's no job like a blow job, by diddly!" Ned got up and qwiped his mouth. He gave homer a kidd on the lips.

"Shut up Flanders," Homer said.

"Oh, it looks like this bathroom is occupied," Timoty Liovejoy said. "I'll wait."

"Yoiu don't have to do that, Rverand," Ned replied. "There's always room for one more."

"Okay," Lovejoy said. He drooped his pants, unleashing his holy diver from it's khaki prison. He fucked Homer in the butt, while Homer fuked Flanders in the butt. They all came at once and laughed it off.

"So you alreay know about stupid Flanders's penises?" Homer asked.

"Homer, some things are best left unsaid," Lovejoy replied.

"That's for another time, Homerino!"


	3. Fuckin' at Moe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moe's Tavern got a lot goin one

Homer was taing a lunch break from work with his Ferds Lenney and Carll. They went to Moe's and foud that Flancers was already there having sex with Moe and Barney. Ned's left cok was in Moe's mouth, whiel Bareny was drinkig cum out of the rigt cock.

"Hi diddle dee Homorino!" Ned

"Whater yu doing here Stupid Flanders?" Hoemr asked.

"Oh, Moe ivited me over," Flander replied. "I guess this drunk wanted actin too,"

"Hyeah, his dick taste like nice Duf!" Barney sad, burping and vomiting.

"You guys want be homersexuals too?" Ned ased.

"Homer shrugged. Okay," Homer said. He, Leny and Carl get naked and begin to start orgu. Home fucked Ned's wel toned ass while Lenny got fuked by Carl's big black dic and Barne got his ass pouned by Ned's big cocks.

"What? No love for Moe?" More ask.

"Cum here, Moe," Homer said. He reached ove to Moe and begin kissing him. The boozey barteder and the bald gorila were batling ongues with each other. Hoer was feeleng extra stimulate and wanted to com hard. Ned strated to nutt in Barey;s buthole while Carl pulled out of Lenny's ass and came a thick load on his fag ass. Lenn turned around as Carl then pee on his face.

"I'm getting thirsy too, Moe," Barny said.

"HEy, Moe, why don't you pour some beer in my ass?" Homer asked. He pulled out of Ned and bet over, exposing his gapping anus. Mo grabed the beer hose and insert into Homer, filling him up leik a car getting filled with gasolien.

"You're gonna get so druk, Homa," Lenny said.

"No I'm won't!" Homr said. Moe stoped and saw that Homei was full, everyone faced Homer ass an he farted all the beer out as everyon tried to catch it with ther mouths. Homer then fart agin. Everyone laughhed.

"That was prety funny Homer," Carl said. Just then, the mob busted down the dor! Is was Fat tony!

"Hello, Moe," Fat Tonu sadi.

"Oh shit," Moe said. "The movb! You can't catch me if Im ded!"

Moe then take out a gun and point it at head. Everyone watch as Moe then blow his brains out.


	4. Thank You, Cum Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homer and ned fuck at quickie mart

After the riad by Cheef Wiggum and the police, Fat Tony escaped with Moe's dead body. He woud later ask his men to chop up Moe into smaller peiceds and sell them on the black market. Meanwhile, Homer and Flanders went their day to the Qwikee Mart to have a quickie wit Apu and his broter Homer pulled his hot dog out adn Ned began to suck in the middle of the sore

"Mr. Simpson!" Apu said. "What are you dong!"

"Gimme some whipped cream, Flanders!" Homer exclamed./ Ned did so and Homer spary some whip cream on his throbbing yellow minion. Flaners sucked hard, making Homer nut.

"Mmm... nut," Homer droled all over the floor.

"If you are going to have sodomy in my stor," Apu said, "Then at least let me join in! Sanjay, you wil wathc."

"Okilly dokillu!" Ned saiud. Ned pulled ot his two wing wangs and shoove them into Apu's cury hole. Homer then pound /Ned gin. They were gettin hot and ehavy when Snake crashed his car into the store, runnig over Sanjay and killing him.

"Oh ho," Snak said. "Score one for Snake!"


	5. Rick an Morty crossover!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *burp*

Homne, Flanders and Apus were rinding in the car with Snake, who decide to pay Professor Frink visit. Snoke was drivng recklessy down the street, making oter cars crash into each other.

"Thats another one for my kill strek!" Snake woohooed.

"I do not understnd why you need us, Snanke," Apu said. "You kill my brother Sanji and I don't get it."

"I have to say, Snakerino," Flanders said, "Your pants are reallty tight by doodely!"

He was taking a look at Snak's bulging eretion. Snake's cock throbbd at Flander'ss

"You want to give me road head?" Snake

"Boy do I!" Ned exlcaimed. He bent down and unleashed the Dnake's Springfield Sledghemmer and begin to suc.

"Oh that's good," Snake said. "Hey, fatty, maybe you can pound Ned's ass!"

Homer groned. "Fine," he sad, "But you bette give mes some money after."

Homer then fuk Ned's butt while the sucked Snake. Apu began marstubating. Snake was about o cum and close his eyes. Then, he didn't see where he was going and end up crashing in to the wall of Fronk's house. The car landed on top of the professor, destroying his meek, Jewish body.

"Holy fuck! Homer said "You killed Profesor Froink!"

Just then, a potral opened up and revealed... Rick and Motry! Rick belhced as Moryyt looked nervous.

"Uh, were are we, Uncle Rick?" Morty ased.

"We're in the Simpsons.. uhh... univrese," Rick answered. "I cam here for one rason: Homer!"

Homer gased. "Me!?" Homr asked.

"I need to have sex wit you, Homer," Rick said, taking off his clothes. "Sorry, Morty, but you're gonna have to urrgh wach us do it."

"Oh my god, Ric!" Morty cired and vomitted.


	6. Apu died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apu dies

Rick Snachedz was going balls deep into Homer's buthhol, his wrinkly olds testicels slapping up against Homer's big yellow plums. Homer was jaerked off by Ned while Apu and Snakw got down to business to have sex with ech other. Morty was forced to watch as Ric used a thing to make sure he wouldnt lok awayu.

"This is so disgusting!" Marty said. He tred to cry but Rick's sweaty body was hardd to loik eway afrom.

"Fuck me hardr, Rick!" Homer comanded. The grey obelesk pounded Homer's shit slide until Homer bust a nut ito Fladner's mouth.

"Im urp gonna cum, Homer!" Rick belchd. He pul out and splashed warm semean on Homer's wide cum too as Apu fucked Snoke up the butt.

"Oh, your cock is big, Apu!" Snake said. "It's making me fel extre gay!"

"You alredy know I'm a great loverr," Apoiu sad. "Now let me rape your anus oce more."

Apu bent Snake over and dsgraced his bung eternally. Menwhile, Rick and Homer stod up as Ned did thr same.

"So why did you want to fuk me?" Homwr asked.

"Bevcuae I felt like it," Rick said as he took a droknk. "Also, there's a more iportent thing I need yor foru."

"What's that, Rickerino?" NEEd ask

"We need to go back to the past," Rick answered. "Homer, you remember when you had sec with that gorilla, right?"

"That was dfream!" Homer said.

"Yeah, no," Rick saidee, "Listen, urp, our brain is really fuked up. Theress multiple timeleins in which you wake up from. That's why I'm here."

Just thgene, anoth Rick and Morty appeardd and shot the tewo origiinal ones, kiloing them.

"Sorry boutt that," this Rick said. "Let's get them, Morty."

"O-okay," Second Mortu said. He drasgged the two ded bodies into the portal as Homer was cofused.

"What the hell is going on?" Hoer asked Rick?

"Nothing to see herer, Homer," Rick reeplied and burpeed.. "Ths is the ed of our croseover. Although I wouldn't mind havgn a piece of thaat sometime..."

Rick and Morty lef as Homer and Ned were interrupted by Apu coming up Snaks sss.

"Ah, you came too early," Snaike said. He took out a cun and shoot Apu in the head, killeng him. Apu is dead.


	7. Seymore Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skinner!

It was a new day and a new time in Sprigfield Elementry School as Seymore Skinner was havign a PTA meeting with the fathers of the childern. They were eall in the gym as Skinner begin taking off his clothes.

"What is this?" Hoomer aske.d

"Mr. Simpseon, your son has been behind on his work," Skinner replied. "Flaners, Rod and Rodd have been doing well. But OI want to see how their fathers perform on me."

"What about me?" Kirk Van Howten asked.

"Nobodyu cares, Mr. Milhous's father," Skinner said. "I'm honry a nd need a good fuck. Homer, Flanders, please give me that legenday triple pentration blaster."

Thst was wehn Skinner epxosed his gaping anis to the two men. Homer and Flanders look at eahdc other and nodded. They picked Seymoor up and began giving him that triple pentraton anal blaster master. With Homer's huge twinkie and Flander's two pyhthons, they gave Skinner's shitter everything they couldd.

"Fuck!" Skinner sai, "I'm so gad that I took that enrma earlier."

Homer farted with each thrsut, while Flanders whispered sexy wors into Skinner's ear. Homer gave Skiner a kiss, stoking off Skinner's penis while he came. Home rcame into Skinner, as did Flander's. Kirk Van Houtrn just stood there and fapped miraculously. As Skinner began to cum, who else but Grodnskeepprer Willie showed up. He wasnt alone, either! It was Krusty and Sidehsho Mel, too!

"Willie!" Skinner said. "What doing?"

"Ah, ah've been getting horny. " Willie said. "Thas why ah invited these wee lads."

"HEY HEY!" Krustu said. "Who wants to see my clown penis!?"

Krusty laughed, unzipping his pants to expose his 18 inch Kolassal Krusty Kock. Tge head of his penis was big and red, while the shaft was covered in white paint. His pubes wre green like his hari.

"Now THAT is an impressive penis!" Sideshow Melk said.

"LEt's get this gay as partyu started!" Krusty said, laughing his gay ass closwn laugh.


	8. Homer's Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homer dies

Homer rode Krustys' big penis, bounicng up and dowwn like her was on a sweaty trampholine. As he did, Krusty's pensoi made honking noisess while Mel and Willie rubbd their dicks together.

"Ah! Ye've got yer strugglin mass wrapped up gaints mine!" Willie exlcaimed.

"My penis is the greetset penis you've ever seen!" Mel gayly proclaimed.

TYhier swords slappe up on each each while Flanders had hes dicks sucked by Skinner and Kuck Van Houten. They were really going at it, jerking themseles off while thy suck Flander's penises.

"You're really putting wrok into it, you two, by diddy!" Flanders said.

He was about to climax, and nutted into the wating mouthds of Skiner and Milhouse's Dad. Menwhile, Homer was bent over as Willie then rape his mouth. Homer was beng Eifel Towred by Krusy and Willie. He was looking very much like part of the first leter of his name.

"HEY HEY I'm going to kum Krusty goo in you, Homer!" Krusty laughed.

Krusty cum then, filling Homr's bowls with delicios semen soup. The Klown Kock slid out of Homer's bunhole, lesving it gaping open like the letter "O" and having drool cum otu it. Wileei come to, shoting his semn down Hoemr's throar. He pull out too, leving Homer mouhh fill of cum.

"What a wonderfuloso sex!" Fanders said. Skinner and Kirk come over the floor.

Homer couged and stood up. He cumfurt instantly. "What a great sex inded!" Homer sdi!

All of the sudden, the gym's scoreboard came crashning down, falling on top of Homer, Willie, and Krusty. It's crushed them, crushing their boddies and killing them.

"Oh no!" Flanders screamed! "Homer!"

Homer did not respod. Homer is dead.

"We need to revive him!" Flanders said. "How else will Cum?"


	9. Another gust starr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody once told me

Nerd Flanders went to the Springielf Powr Plant on the reqest of Kork Van Houten to see if there was way to revive Homer's dead body. Once iside, he found Waylon Smiters and Mr. Burns having sex. Smithers was fellatig Mr.s Burns's wrinkly old penis while Lennt and Carl were busy mastrubating each others dicks.

"Hi diddly homo!" Flanders said. "I need tou guys to help me revife Homer."

"Smithers, who is he talking abot?" Mr. Burns asked.

Smithrs stood up and begin to speakk, "He's talking about Mr. Simpson, sir," he said. "You know, thet man in charge of making sure this pace doesnt sbloe up?"

"Oh, okay."

Mr. Burns looked at Homer's corpse. "Well, excellent," he licked his lips. "Smithers! We must do something!"

"Like what?" Smithers ased.

"Have sex with that mustaces man right now!"

"REally?"

"I'd be glad to!" Flander saidddd. He strip naked and immediately hac his sick suck by Smithers and Lenny and Cal. As Ned was about to nutt, some funky musoc starteds playing.

"SOMEBODY ONE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME," ut said, "I AINT THE SARPERT TOOL IN THE SHEDS."

The dor brokw down and revealed Shrek! It was Shrek! Shrek was thre! All nakes and horny!

"Ah, what is going on?" Shrek asked.

"Homer dead!" Flanders saiddi.

"I got an ida," Shrek. "We have to go bak. To the padst!"


	10. Shrrek Saves Homer Sipsnon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shrek sacrifices himself for homer

Ned Fladers, Shrkr and Smithers went bak to Profesor Frink's house. The home of the dead jew professor was destryoed by Snake's car, but his time machien was still intack as the 3 accessed it mercifully. But first, they needed someting.

"Ah, weve but a problem," Shrek said to Flancers.

"What that Sherkerino?" Flanders asked. His cocks were already erect by looking at Waylin Smitherrs' round ass.

"We ned to go back to the paast," Shreek said, "But someine has to replace Homer oterwisr therew will be a time looop."

Just then, it was Hans Moleman who shoewed up. He was old, wrinkly and naked. Shrek hen got an great ideaa.

"Him," Shrek said. "Now, let's go!"

Shrek picked up Moleman.

"I guss this is my life now," Moleman said..

The four travled back to the pat where Homer was about to be crushd bye the scorebroad. Shrek eyed both Willie and Krusty, but it wasn't important.

"Homer!"

Homer jerked his head. "Shrek!"

Shrek than shove Homer out of the way and replace hi with Molmaen. Homer would bee saved as teh Moleman would be dead now. Willie, however, had a diffrent paln.

"Ahm naht gonna die yet, ye son of a bitch!" Willie said tort Shrek.

"What!?"

Willie grabbed Shrek and moved him unger the falling scorboard. Now it was Shrek, Moleman, and Krusty the Kolwn who would died. The scoreboard crashed, cruching the orge, mole dude and clown to deaf. It did not mater tto Flander though, as Homer was alive now! He was! Alelive!

"Praise the Lordde!" Flanders said as he startedf to suck Homers yellow eggplant.

"Shit, that's gonea cost money," Skinner said. "Oh well, let's get fucking, Milhouse's fathr."

Skinner and Kirkr began to fuck. Shrek was stil dead, though, as was Kursty. But everyoen was too horny to care.


	11. Homer Gets a New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rim a lot?

Hoemr went to work one dy to find that Falnders was there giving Otto some head. Smithers was there too, fuckgni Mr. Bruns in his winkly old prune ass. Watching the gay orgyy, Homer peinis begin to come erecgt ad decide he wants a pieece of that too. That was wen Carl and Lemny showed up.

"Hey Homer, " Lennu said. "You want to big dic in your ass?"

Homer raissed his eyeborw. "Do I?"

Homer and Lenneey and Caarl got naked and strated to fucc. Lenny was in Homer's Ass wihle Carl got fucke by Homer's fantabulous farthammer. They all cam e at onc. Jusst then, Smither cum in Burn's anos and fill him up. Motgomey Burns was finished as he collapsed on his dessk.

"Woah! I'm gong to cum Flanders!" Otto sad as he took a hit of his jont. He did and bust a nutt in Ned's mouth. Flandeers Penises were hard and leaking.

"Well, Mr. Simpson," Smithers saoid. "You lok like a can take a dick well. How about I givde you a proomotion?"

"A promotion?" Homer asdsked. "What kind of job?"

"A rimjob!" Smithers replied. He bent Hoer over and begin to eat Homer's bung.

"Oh my!" Hommer said. He cums instantly. Carl and Ned start getging it on while Leny and Otoo get high and fuck. The sex ccontinued until Sideshow bob appeared with a machine gun oin hands!

"Time to die!" Sideoshow Bob Laughed.

He pulled the trigger of the gun, but nothing happen.


	12. Scots and Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ride em, homer

Homer Simspon looked a Sideswwow Bob and was confuseed. Bob couldlnt get his shot, so he took a look ito the barrel and saw what was goggoing on as teh gun went off in his face. The bullete went throug Sidesshow Bobo's head and killed him. Bob collapased to the ground as blood got al over the foor.

"Ah! Ah'm cummin' through!"

It was Grodskeeper Wilie, riding his tractor. The trator ran ofer Bob's corpse, grinding it into small peices and makeing it fluy all over the orfice. Wille's teracotr could not be stopped as Flanders doveer out oft he way. However, Oto could no be inclinded to move because ho got high.

"Woaoh!" Otto laughed as the tractrto ran over him. He was killed instatly. Smithers was busu eating Homer's bung to notice thet that tracvtor was heding to Monty Burns, who was strerill unconcious. Burns was ran oer by Wille'i and his tractor, and he did too.

Finally, Wayon Smothers noticesd. "Sir!" Smithrs vcreid. But the moenment was short as Cletus the rednek charged in riding a horse!

"Dis here's mah hors!" Cleetis said. The horse knocked Cletuis off and began to sodomize his rider lmost instantly. The massive horcecock donged the redneck man, destoryng the evils bowels of the man that fuck his sistedr.

"What th e gfuck!" Homer said. "That horse is raping him!"

Cletus cold not hold on, hoever, as he died after his anus reptued and nade him bledd to deagh. The horse wanted more, however, and tured around, eyeing Hommer. Homer was going to get fuked by a horse net chapter.


	13. Super Crossoer Special!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gues who cums to save the day for hoemr?

Honer saw the horse. The hores eyed Homer. The horse's horsecok was dripping with sperm like a fire hoese, and he wanted a piece of Homert's ass.

"Oh my god!" Homer sherkied. He treid to run, but the horse was fasaster. Homer was bente ovver and felt te horse penis proding his anus.

"Homer, look out!" Flanders warend.

But it was too late. The horse started to humpp Homer. Homer felt the bigh dongre pentrert his insides, as his sweaty yelo flesh jiggled with eac trust. The horse was ehjyoing it as Homer grasped the capret below him. What Hommer was to do now his anus was petenterated by the horse?

"Save me Jebus!" Homer said.

As Homer was getting fukedc, Smitherss turned to Falnders.

"Ned, I need your help," Smithers sad, "You haev to suck my balls rigt now."

Okay! Ned said.

Ned sukecd Smiters's balls. Homer could only watch as is asshol got steerrtteched open by horse penis. He did'nt now waht to do, until another guest star shoewed up! At the doror stood Captain Falcon, who was hoding a gun!

"Tastee this!" Falcosn said.

He fired his gun at the horse, blowing its head cleasr roff and killing it. The horse was ded. Homer was save


	14. Falcon Punch Ned's Fart Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> falcon... punch!

After Captoan Falcon saved Homer from being fucked by a horsew, he, Hommer and Flaners went to the nuclear reaxctor roon to fucc. Falcon expoised his sixteen inched penos. Flanders and Honmer looked at eahc other and being to suck Falcon's massive dong dong. Menwhil, Smithers was busy geting freaky wit Luigi.

"Oh yeah," Luigi said boucing on Smither's trobbing man meat. "Fuck Luigi! Fuck Luigi!"

"This ass is so tight!" Smithers said. "I'm gong to make you prolapse, Luigi!"

"Hyes! Suck my pricc!" Falcon exclaiemed.

"Mmph! Thiz is the bext cock I've ever sucked, by doodly!" Flanders proclaimed,

He englufed the Falcon rod with amazing force like he was a humen vacuun cleaner. Homer took his tim stroking Flander's penises while Faclon rubbed Homer's siny bald head. Falco felt close to orgasning as his penis twitcehd in Flaner's throat. He son came, pouring his McDonald's Secret Sauce down Flanders's esophogus. Flander stood up and wiped his mouth, but that was when the rtragey hit.

"Oh no!" Flanders said, slipping on a puddle of cuim.

He fell over the egde and into a vat of nuclaer waste. Homer gasped and Falconm did too. Was Flander death? They then sawr a hand emerge as Flanders soon climbed out of the vat, still naked and horny, but now someting was differnt. Instead of two penises, Flanders had... four penisrs!

"I'm okay Homerino!"

"Gah! Stupid Flanders and his for penisez," Hoerm said.


	15. Ned's Fucc and Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cum hard ane early

Now thatt Flandres had four penisex, the optins for fucc were evan greatter! Homer turend to Captain Falcson and got idea. They wre all gong to fuck in Flanders house tonigt!

"Let's go," Honae said.

They wet to Ned's hose where no oen was home. Rod and Tod were out of town on a caping trip and a ton a peopel were ivited to Flander's basemet: Smithers, Carl, Lenny, Falcon, Comic Bok Guy, Luiigi, and everyones' favorite docto, Dr. Nick!

"Hey everybodi!" Dr. Nik said. He was already naked.

"Hi Dr. Nick!" Everone said at the same time. They proceded to get started: Homer fucke Ned, while Ned fucked Car and Lenny at the same time, two diks for each ass. Facon and Luigie fucked while Smithres sucked Falcon's Falcon Nippels like they were those candies that my granpa had at his house. I miss my grandp. Her was nice, except for the fac that he was weird and liekd touching little bois. Meanwhile, Comic Book Guy and Dr. Nick got it on.

"Hm, average size penis," CBG saido. "IWhatever, it is a dick, and I shall suck it!"

Comic Book Guy proded to suck Dr. Nick's injection needle, hopping to get that tastey surprise that was in his hairy balls. CBG cupped Dr. Nick's grapes as he succed, making the doc cum fasterr.

"I'm gonna cum averybody!" He did. Dr. Nics' pens spurted cum down the fatasses throat. Now, he was goin to poud that thicc booty, iserting his penis into CBG's bung.

On the other side, Homer was relly getting at it, fucxing Ned in his anus. Ned puped his loads into Carl and Lenny's asseds, filling them with delicos baby gravy. They filled like stuffed crut pizza. As Homer was about cum, the door opened. It was...,.. Marge! Marg Sipmson! Homer's wife!

Marge gaseped. "Homer!"

"Huh, Marge!?" Hoer screamed. She run out the room as Home looked round. What to do was now? Homer no clue.


	16. Back From the Deaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a old friend reutrns from the dead

Gomer follwed after Magre onto the streets, where he found her standig in the middle of the steret.

"Marge, wait up!" Homr said.

Just then, a portal opend up and revealed Shrek! But hewas dead? No! The lovable gren ogre was now half machin, he was... Cyborg Shrek!

"I've come bak, Homar!" Shrek saidf. "And now, I'm gona do tis!"

He puled out a shotgun and shot Marge in the hed, blowing her head off and killing her. She was dead. The other men joned Homer on the stretr as they saw Margo's dead body bleding on the ground.

"Holy shit!" Crl said. "Let's go Lenny!"

"O-okay!~" Kenny said.

They ran off as Comic Book Gui walked up to Cybogr Shrek. He was not impersed.

"Worst Shrek Ever!" CBG said. "Right next to Shrek 3!"

"Suck on this, fatso!" Sherk fired his gun inot CBG's guyt and fired. Now CBG was with a large gaping hoel in his body and was bleeding to death.

"Oh, how sad," CBG commeted. "Urk!"

How dropped dead. Ned screamed as Smithers looked to Homer.

"Hurryt!" Smither said. "We ned to regroup!"

Homer, Ned, and Smithers run with Capton Falcom and Luigi to Homer's bob shelter, were they could think up a plamn to stop Shrek. Just then, Captain Facon had an indea! He cedied to get everyon guns. To avege Marge and stop Shrek.

They followed tne cock hard Falcon to the gun shopp, where the gun loving duded was jerking of in a corner.

"we want you guns!" Falcon said.

As thewy were getting there guns, Shrek and Dokey broke down the dorr! Shrek bargged in and picked up Homner. Homer screamed as Ned reaheced out to him.

"Homer!" Ned said.

"Help!" Homer said, "He's going to rape my angus!"

"If ye want to stop me," Shek said, "Come to the Power Palnt!"

The cyborg orge carried Homer off as the four coud only watch as the Simponsian asgot carried off by Cyborg Sherk.

"What do wedo?" Ned ased.

"Well, you're going to needs some hep," A Voice sad.

Everyone looked... It Bart! Bart Sipsnon! Homer'd son! But whyu?

"Bart, why are you her by didly?" Ned asked.

"Because, I want revegene on Shrek," Barty repleid. A crash filed the rom. In the droor stood the Pus in Boots, holding not his sward, but a lightsabre!

"Cum at me," Puss said. He meowed loudlty like a cat, wich he was. Bart picked up a rocket laucher and nodded to Flanders./ He aimed and fired, hoping to blow up the cat.


	17. Shrekdown to Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boom all dies

Puss in Boots got hit with the rockt, and exploded into a thousatnad billion pieces. Bart luaghed as Ned directed them to the Power Palnt.

"Quickly, we must done diddly stop Shrek!" Ned comaded.

They made there way to the Power Plant, but a might ass was wating. Donkey! Donkey was there! And he was ready to figtht! He laughed as Captain Flaocn pulled out a macehte.

"Time to dei!" Falcon said.

"We gon go fuc tonight!" Donkey said. He kicked Falcon in the dongle, briging the man to the gouruned. He then pulled down the Captians' pants and proceded to fuckx him in the pooper.

"NOWS!? Falcon said. "He's rapign me! Leave me behind!"

"Luigi not gonna leve you behind!" Luigi said.

"We have to go," Smithers said. "Jut go already!"

"But why?" Brat asked.

"Captain Falcnon is a man," Smiters said. "He can take ot."

Ned, Bart, and Smithers went on the Mistre Burns' offiec where Sherk was busy getting in on with Homer is ihs rectum. Shrek was alghing as Homer creid for help.

"Jebud help!" Homer excalmed!

"Take tis!" Bart said as he aimed the rocket launed at Shkerk and fored. Hoever, it magnaged to blow up everyon in the rom! Everyone was now dead. Even Ned Falnders. But now what?


	18. Butt First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clap clap clap those cheeks

But then they al came back. Everyon was revived, even Moe. Who cold of done this? It was... me!

Homer loked at me. "Hey, who the hell aer you?" Holer asked.

"I'm the guy write this stroy," I replied. "I save you all becase I had too. Also, there's a favor you and Ned can do for me..."

"What is it, bye doodlie?" Ned asekd. His cocks were so hard I wanted to suck tem.

"Vefore I reset everythingt, I want you two to fuc me in the ass," I said. I took my patns off and exposed my aching anus. Homer likced his lips as Flanders caressed my nuts.

"Since you saved us, we may as wel," Homer said.

Hpmer took my ass while Ned toke my mouth. It was prefect as my ashoel was stretched wide while my droling mouth sucked Flander's Fucksticks. Homer was a staliong as my ass was raided by the enormous yellow squash of Homner. I was gong to cum soon as Neds cum down my throat. Simospn came up my bum as I soon fired my cum gunk.

"That was greet," I said. "Now, it is time to resert everything. Homer, Ned, you will be going bak with all the momrys of this story."

"Wait, whut?" Homer asked.

"Okilly dokilly!" Ned repled.

I clapped my asschee to gether and everyting turend white.


	19. Homer and Flanders 4Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love you

Homer was driving home from wrok one day when all of the sudden he crashed into a tree. He got out of his car and caught on fire like a maniacal gorilla. Ned was busy watering his folwers and saw it all gone down like a rabbit in a crossifre.

"Oh no, Homner!" Ned said. He toke out his hose and sprayed homer simpson with it and now he was not on fire.

"Whew," Homer said. He was all wet like a cat in a cum storm. "You relly saved my bacon, Flanders!"

"Just what a friednd do, by diddly!" Ned said.

"I love you, Flanders," Homer said.

"I love you too, Homerino," Ned saiud.

They kissed and fondled ech others penises. It was a love that could not be rivaled. Nobody had more love fro each other like these two sexy men and their penises, Homer one, Ned two.

"I'm sorry, Homer," Falnders said. "But we can't do this. Not like this."

"I know," Homer repeld. "Our his forbidden, but we will kep each oter int thoughts."

They hugged as the sun begon to set. Though there love was not met to be, both Honer and Flanders knew that they had one hell of an adventure.


	20. END

And I fapped miracluously like my life depeded on it.


End file.
